little things about us
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Ungkapan hiperbolis Will membuat Nico meleleh di tempat, menyerah untuk mengusir Will dari sisinya, ia hanya menunduk, menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Will agar para pekemah tak melihat seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang. [kumpulan drabble] [solangelo; cause they're too cute]


**Percy Jackson and the Olympiyans** &** The Heroes Of Olympus **© **Rick Riordan**

**little things about us **©** Aiko Blue**

_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi in_

* * *

**1.**

SATU minggu lamanya Will tidak melihat Nico. Penyebabnya, Putra Hades itu mendadak punya urusan yang tak bisa diikut campuri oleh orang lain termasuk dirinya. Maka ketika akhirnya Nico pulang ke Perkemahan Blasteran, Will tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan kerinduan.

"Oh, Nico…" Will mendesah senang, kedua lenggannya melingkar erat di sekitar tubuh kurus Nico di Angelo, sementara pemuda berambut gelap itu berusaha menggeliat lepas.

"Lepaskan aku, Will. Pekemah lain menonton kita." Bisik Nico, nada suaranya dibuat geram meski ia sebenarnya nyaman dalam pelukan Will.

Will mengabaikan, ia mendusel di antara helaian rambut gelap Nico yang gondrong dan berantakan. "Tahukah kau betapa senangnya aku ketika kau pulang?" Kata Will retoris, sedang Nico bisa mendengar para pekemah mulai cekikikan menertawakan mereka berdua.

"Kelegaan dan kebahagiian dalam dadaku menbuncah sebanyak air di lautan."

Ungkapan hiperbolis Will membuat Nico meleleh di tempat, menyerah untuk mengusir Will dari sisinya, ia hanya menunduk, menempelkan wajahnya ke dada Will agar para pekemah tak melihat seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang.

* * *

**2\. **

"DUA kaki Nico… yang kiri dan kanan…"

Nico memutar bola mata, "Demi Styx! Will, berhenti menyanyikan hal konyol." Ia memprotes jengah.

Wil mengabaikan. "Dua mata Nico… sedang melotot galak…"

"William Solace!"

"Satu hidung Nico… berkerut tak senang…."

Nico mendengus gusar, lekas beranjak. "Selamat tinggal!"

Tapi Will berhasil menarik tangannya, membuat tubuh Nico yang kurus terhempas jatuh dan duduk tepat di atas pangkuan Will. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum manis, lalu satu jarinya menepuk bibir Nico perlahan. "Dua bibir Nico… tidak tertahankan." Ia menyelesaikan lagunya dengan cepat, lalu mengecup bibir dingin Nico dengan lembut dan mesra.

Kalau yang ini Nico mana bisa protes.

* * *

**3.**

"TIGA puluh sembilan derajat celcius." Kata Nico seperti membaca mantra. "Hebat, Will. Kau benar-benar tolol." Katanya sambil memberi tatapan menghina ke arah termometer pengukur suhu badan yang baru saja dicabut dari mulut Will.

"Aku tidak tolol, Nico. Aku cuma demam." Kata Will membela diri. Ia bersin, lalu mengusap hidungnya yang meler.

Nico mendengus. "Seorang Putra Apollo terkena demam? Terlebih lagi, kau konselor kepala, dan Dokternya Perkemahan Blasteran."

"Putra Apollo juga masih setengah manusia, tahu. Dan siapa bilang seorang dokter tidak boleh sakit?"

Nico hanya merespon dengan memutar bola mata malas, lalu lekas mendorong tubuh Will agar kembali berbaring, dan menyelimutinya sampai ke dagu. Will tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak cengengesan saat melihat Nico menggerutu _dasar merepotkan, bagaimana bisa kau malah deman di saat-saat seperti ini. _

"Istirahatlah, Will." Nada suara Nico melembut. Putra Hades itu menghela napas, lalu duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Will. "Aku akan menemanimu sebentar sampai kau benar-benar tidur."

"Yeah," Will sepakat, lalu diam-diam merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda mungil dan menyerahkannya kepada Nico.

"Will, ini…." Nico terperangah menerima benda itu, mata batu pualamnya membeliak tak percaya dan terkagum samar-samar.

Will tersenyum lugas. "Salah satu _action figure_ dari _mhytology magic_. Aku tahu tak belum punya yang itu."

"Ta-tapi, bagaimana kau…?"

"Aku cuma beruntung." Kata Will ringan, lalu mulai memejamkan mata dan menarik selimut sampai setengah wajahnya. Will tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia membelinya dari toko kelontong lalu menjatuhkannya ke danau, dan menghabiskan setengah hari penuh untuk berenang dan menyelam guna menemukan benda itu. Will bersin lagi, cairan lendir merembes dari lubang hidungnya, namun ia tersenyum. Flu begini jelas bukan masalah besar asalkan ia bisa melihat senyum bahagia Nico di Angelo.

* * *

4.

EMPAT. Meski Will sudah tahu, namun ia suka sekali menghitungnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, dimana Nico berada dalam dekapannya, punggung Nico bersandar di dadanya, sementara kaki mereka terjulur ke sofa.

"Empat." Kata Will girang.

Nico mengernyitkan alis, menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa?"

Will menggeleng, mengecup puncak kepala Nico dengan gemas. "Aku suka sekali melihat keempat kaki kita saling bersentuhan seperti ini, Nico. Suka sekali."

"Kau aneh, Solace!"

* * *

**5.**

LIMA—dalam hitungan menit, adalah banyaknya durasi waktu yang Nico habiskan untuk terpana. Menelan ludah susah payah dan tak dapat mengalihkan matanya ketika melihat seorang Will Solace kuluar dari Pondok Apollo dengan rambut pirang ikal yang terkuncir asal-asalan.

"Nico, mukamu merah."

"Diam, Clarisse."

_Shit! Kenapa Will jadi makin seksi?_

* * *

**6.**

ENAM adalah banyaknya jumlah bintik-bintik—_freckles_ yang terdapat di bagian tulang pipi sebelah kiri Will. Bintik-bintik kecil yang membuat wajah serta pembawaannya terasa begitu hangat, ramah, juga bersahabat.

Nico mendengus, menggeleng tak habis pikir. Apa ia begitu kurang kerjaan sampai-samapi sempat menghitung _freckles_ milik Will? Ataukah semata-mata ia hanya terlampau terpesona pada Putra Apollo itu hingga ingin mengetahui semua yang ada pada dirinya?

"Nico, kalau mau ciuman bilang saja. Jangan menatapku terus seperti itu."

"Mati sana!"

* * *

**7.**

TUJUH puluh tahun. Siapa sangka selisih usia mereka sebanyak itu? Terima kasih kepada Hotel Kasino Lotus yang telah membuat Nico menjadi seorang anak yang melompati nyaris satu abad.

"Ceritakan bagaimana keadan hotel itu padaku." Kata Will memohon, mata birunya berbinar cemerlang seperti langit cerah.

Nico membuang napas. "Itu bukan tempat yang bagus untuk diceritakan, Will. Aku secara pribadi masih gusar tiap kali ingat pernah terjebak di hotel terkutuk itu."

Wajah Will berubah lesu. "Tapi kalau kau tidak terjebak di sana selama tujuh puluh tahun, kita mungkin tidak akan bertemu."

Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba memenuhi dada Nico. Ia memang benci kenyataan bahwa ia pernah tinggal di hotel itu dan melewatkan berpuluh-puluh tahun tanpa tahu apa-apa. Tapi mana bisa ia benci kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia berjumpa dengan Will pasca terbebas dari sana? Karena Nico payah soal bicara, ia hanya menarik baju Will lalu membawa pemuda itu kedelam sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Aku ada di sini sekarang, itu yang paling penting. Tolong jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak terjadi."

* * *

**8.**

DELAPAN belas tahun usia Nico di Angelo saat Will Solace berlutut padanya dan melamarnya dengan cara yang norak. Lengkap dengan sebuket bunga nan heboh juga satu kotak cincin berhiaskan permata hitam dan kuning yang membaur jadi satu.

Nico mengertakkan gigi, ia tak suka ketika orang-orang memandangi mereka berdua. Menjadi pusat perhatian membuatnya tak nyaman. Maka dalam satu kali gerakan, ia menyambar buket bunga Will lalu menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala pemuda pirang itu dengan kasar. "Idiot, Will."

Lantas Nico beranjak pergi, berkedip-kedip untuk menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh karena terlampau bahagia sedangkan tangannya sibuk memasang cincin pemberian Will di jari manisnya.

* * *

**9.**

SEMBILAN pilihan jaket sudah disodorkan dan ditawarkan Will kepada Nico, tapi pemuda itu tetap menggeleng. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda minat kepada satupun di antaranya. Will habis ide, ia harus memberikan Nico jaket karena ini musim dingin, dan Nico mudah sekali kedinginan. Tapi sejak tadi Nico terus menolak dengan bermacam-macam alasan. _Tidak pas, bukan seleraku, warnanya norak, iih itu kelihatannya dari jaman dinosaurus, bla bla bla. _

"Nico, kau harus pilih salah satu. Ku mohon…" Pinta Will memelas, ia tak ingin kekasihnya jatuh sakit.

Nico menatapnya datar, bibir terkatup rapat, kemudian satu jarinya menunjuk tepat ke arah Will, sedang wajahnya ia buang ke kiri. "Aku mau yang itu." Suaranya terdengar samar. "Aku mau jaket yang kau pakai."

Dan tak butuh waktu lebih dari satu detik sampai Will menghambur ke pelukan Nico dengan gemas, membungkus pemuda kurus itu ke dalam jaketnya lalu memeluknya erat-erat.

"Astaga, Nico… kalau kau semanis ini aku bisa-bisa kelepasan dan menerkammu, tahu!"

* * *

**0.**

NOL barangkali adalah angka yang melambangkan perasaan paling murni Nico pada Will. Bukan karena nol berarti nihil. Tapi nol baginya adalahh sebuah angka yang kuat. Nol mampu menetralkan atau juga menyucikan angka-angka lainnya. Karena bilangan berapapun jika dikalikan dengan nol, maka akan berujung pada nol pula.

Serupa perasaan yang ia simpan untuk Will. Will adalah angka nol-nya. Tak peduli berapa juta kepedihan yang berlipat-liat atau membetuk kuadrat tak terhingga membebani hati Nico sebagai seorang anak Hades, Will selalu mampu menyucikan perasaannya. Menetralkan rasa sakit di hatinya, dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Seperti halnya angka nol, perasaannya pada Will bangkali tak berawal, tak berakhir, dan tak terputus. Bergerak melingkar di dalam hatinya, mengikat layaknya sebuah cincin. Sampai jauh, jauh, jauh di kemudian hari.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

a/n: Asli, saya gatau sebenarnya saya emang lagi kangen banget sama fandom ini apa gimana wkwk. Tapi, yah… harus diakui PJO Indonesia memang cukup sepi, minor boleh dibilang, namun entah kenapa terasa nyaman dan bikin pingin balik lagi, hehe. Atau mungkin semata-mata saya juga lelah kebanyakan main di fandom yang lagi ramai :3/terjun.

Pokoknya, saya senang bisa kembali ke sini :D Terima kasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan baca, sapa saya balik lewat review/modus kamu!

Salam, Demigods! ;)


End file.
